New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
You may also be interested in viewing the Non-canon Kingdom Hearts ideas page. This page is for listing new not-as-yet-seen Kingdom Hearts ideas that are within the series's cannon. The Kingdom Hearts cannon consists of the works of Disney (especially the Disney animated feature cannon) and Square-Enix. (especially the Final Fantasy universe) Pixar ideas are also allowed, because of that company's affiliation with Disney. This is not a page for listing every work thsoe two companies ever made or could possibly put into Kingdom Hearts. It is not for listing anything that has already been put into the Kingdom Hearts series. It is for listing and describing good ideas for future Kingdom Hearts content. These are submitted in hopes that they will be put to use in future installments of the series by the copyright owner(s) of the Kingdom Hearts series. __TOC__ = Documented ideas = New Drive Forms for Sora Name Color Number of keyblades Growth Ability Proud Form Green Three (one is controlled telepathically Long Jump Dynamic Form White Two Strength Spider Form Black Four (controlled with two extra arms) Crawl Scorpion Form Dark Red Three (one is controlled with a scorpion tail) Poison Ultimate Form Gold Four (controlled telepathically) Teleport Flash Form Purple One Slowdown Ultima Form Gold and Sliver Two(Two Ultima Weapons) Trinty Nova: An omni-powerful light blast that gets more powerful as you level up. New World Transformations Film World Sora Donald Goofy King Mickey Kairi Toy Story Andy's House Super Sora action figure White rubber Ducky. Goof in a box. A marionette in Mickey's original red shorts. Barbie doll. Ratatouille Rat Paris Rats (except for Mickey, who just wears his original red shorts) Wall-E '''Space Cruiser Axiom Suit similiar to Raiden's from Metal Gear Solid 2 Robot Robot Robot Similar to Sora's The Incredibles Metroville "The Keyblade Master" (Sora in a Tokusatsu-style costume a la Viewtiful Joe). Phantom Duck Super Goof Unknown Cars Radiator Springs A made-up car (like Lightning McQueen) with Sora's eyes and mouth. (The Keyblade is attached to Sora's right front wheel.) A Volkswagen Beetle with Donald's face and hat. A PT Cruiser with Goofy's face and hat. A Ferrari with Mickey's face and ears. A Porsche with Kairi's face. A Bug's Life Bug City An ant with Sora's face. A bee with Donald's head. A stag beetle with Goofy's head. A horsefly with Mickey's head. Similar to Sora. Dinosaur Dinosaur Valley A Styracosaurus with Sora's eyes, similar to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. The spikes on Sora's head are meant to resemble his hair. A pterodactyl with Donald's head, similar to Bird Donald from Kingdom Hearts II. A T-Rex with Goofy's head, NOT similar to Turtle Goofy. A lemur with Mickey's head. The Aristocats Paris, 1910 A kitten with brown fur, white fur chin and with Sora's hair, simular to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. (except for the tail). A goose like like the Gander characters, but with Donald's head wearing his hat. A cat with Goofy's head wearing his hat. A black cat with Mickey's head and original red shorts (NOTICE: The red shorts are also his fur). A kitten with red fur and Kairi's hair. Narnia Narnia Regular fantasy-like clothes like the four Pevensie children, only the colors remain the same and Armer (or Knight) clothing for the battle with the White Witch = Undocumented ideas = These ideas need to have descriptions written for each of them. They also need to be sorted first by type and then chronologicallly. Some ideas might not be good enough to be included, so sorting for quality is also a good idea. Square-Enix-themed worlds *'The Dark Citadel' / Dragon Quest *'Millenial Fair' / Chrono Trigger *'Baron' / Final Fantasy IV *'Midgar' / Final Fantasy VII *'Balamb' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Esthar' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Lindblum' / Final Fantasy IX *'Zanarkand''' / Final Fantasy X *'Amestris' / Fullmetal Alchemist *'Aquaria' / StarOcean Till The End of Time *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *'Wartorn Universe' / The Last Remnant Disney-themed worlds Classic animated films *'Mouse London' / The Great Mouse Detective *'Devil's Bayou' / The Rescuers *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Toad Hall' / Wind in the Willows *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man-Village' / The Jungle Book *'Montressa Spaceport' / Treasure Planet *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'Notre Dame' / Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Prydain' / The Black Cauldron *'Black and White London' / 101 Dalmations *'Musicland' / Fantasia *'Cinderella Castle' / Cinderella Castle *'Forest of the Great Prince'/''Bambi'' *'Paris, 1910'/''The Aristocats'' *'Br'er Rabbit's Laughing Place'/''Song of the South'' Jim Henson films (involved with Disney only) *'Hollywood Theaters' / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) Pixar films *'Andy's Room' / Toy Story **'Star Command' / Buzz Lightyear of Star Command {could have a cross-area from Andy's Room.} *'Ant Island' / A Bug's Life *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters' / Monsters, Inc. *'Great Barrier Reef' / Finding Nemo *'Metroville' / The Incredibles {exclusive to the Wii.} *'Radiator Springs' / Cars *'Gusteu's Restruant' / Ratatouille *'Space Cruiser Axiom' / WALL-E *'Venezuela' / Up Relatively new films *'World's End' / Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (NOTE: This world is "connected" to Port Royal in a similar manner to Disney Castle/Timeless River in KH2.) *'Oakey Oaks''' / Chicken Little *'Narnia' / The Chronicles of Narnia *'Notre Dame' / The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Paradise Island' / Lilo & Stitch *'New York Zoo' / The Wild *'Atlantis' / Atlantis: The Lost Empire *'Toon Town' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Dinosaur Valley' / Dinosaur *'New York City and/or Andelasia' / Enchanted *'Summerton High School'/ Minutemen *'The North Pole' / The Santa Clause *'Camp Rock' / Camp Rock *'Mount Rushmore' / National Treasure *'Terabithia' / Bridge to Terabithia *'Hyrule' / '' Legend of Zelda (may likely only work if it's released on the Wii as a exclusive world.) *'Oz' / '' Return to Oz'' TV shows *'Magical Underground' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sacramento''' / Even Stevens *'Canada' / Life With Derek *'The Tipton Hotel (or Boston)' / The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Middleton''' / Kim Possible *'Magic Mansion''' / Now You See It... *'Coventry Island''' / Twitches *'The Dreamport''' / Journey Into Imagination *'Thunder Mesa''' / Phantom Manor / Frontierland *'Udrogoth' / Dave the Barbarian *'Le Gume Island' / The Proud Family Movie *'Pickford' / Phil of the Future *'Amazon Jungle' / Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'Skickyfeet' / The Buzzon Maggie *'Kuzco City' / The Emporor's New Groove *'Zenon's Spacestation' / Wikipedia:Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (film) *'Callum Dairy' / Cow Belles *'East High School' / High School Musical *'House of Mouse' / House of Mouse (within Disney Castle, view cutscenes here) *'3rd Street School' / Recess *'World of Power Rangers''' / Power Rangers *'St. Canard' / Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington' / Disney's Doug *'Duckburg' / Ducktales *'X Middle School' / Fillmore! *'Spoonerville' / Goof Troop *'Intrepridville Space Station' / Lloyd In Space *'Bear Mountain' / Brother Bear *'19th Century England' / Wikipedia:Around the World in 80 Days (2004 film) *'Camp Green Lake' / Holes *'Avalon' / Gargoyles *'Land of Gummi' / Disney's Adventures of the Gummi bears *'Land of Wuz' / The Wuzzles *'Malibu'/ '' Hannah Montana *'Fraggle Rock''' / Wikipedia:Fraggle Rock *'Bristol' / Shaun the Sheep *'Sacred Heart Hospital' / Scrubs *'Port Charles, New York' / General Hospital *'Metru Nui' / Wikipedia: BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui or Wikipedia: BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows New allies Disney worlds *'Max Goof' / Spoonerville (Goof Troop) *'Marlin' / Great Barrier Reef (Finding Nemo) *'Lightning McQueen' / Radiator Springs (Cars) *'Mr. Incredible' / Metroville (The Incredibles) *'Flik' / Bug City and/or Ant Island (A Bug's Life) *'Kida' / Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *'Jet Bradley' / Space Paranoids (Tron 2.0) *'Buzz Lightyear' or Woody / Andy's House (Toy Story) *'Peter Pevensie' / Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) *'Pocahontas' / Jamestown (Pocahontas) *'Quasimodo' / Notre Dame (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *'Jack Shephard' / Oceanic Flight 813 (Lost) *'John Locke' / Oceanic Flight 813 (Lost) *'Sayid' / Oceanic Flight 813 (Lost) *'Samson' / New York Zoo (The Wild) *'Stitch' / Paradise Islands (or Hawaii) (Lilo & Stitch) (NOTE: Stitch was a summon in Kingdom Hearts II.) *'Taran' / Prydain (The Black Cauldron) *'Aladar' / Dinosaur Valley (Dinosaur) *'Zack and Cody Martin'/Tipton Hotel'' (Wikipedia: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005 TV show)) *'Troy Bolton' / East High School (High School Musical) *'Derek Venturi' / Canada (Life With Derek) *'Miley Stewart' / The Stewarts House (or California) (Hannah Montanna) *'Dwayne Robertson' / Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (D2: The Mighty Ducks) *'Kermit the Frog' / Hollywood Theaters (The Muppet Movie) (Disney released version) *'Duchess' / Paris, 1910 (The Aristocats) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' / Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *'Shane Gray' / Camp Rock (Camp Rock (Kingdom Hearts 3 level)) *'WALL-E and EVE' / The Axiom (WALL-E) *'Goliath' / Avalon (Wikipedia:Gargoyles(TV Series)) *'Toejam' / Del Valle High School (As The Bell Rings) *'Gobo Fraggle' / Fraggle Rock (Fraggle Rock) *'David Dunn' / World of Heroes'' (Unbreakable) *'Vakama' or Matau / Metru Nui (BIONICLE) *'Carl Fredricksen' or Russell / Venezuela (Up) Square Enix Worlds *'Edward Elric' / Amestris (Fullmetal Alchemist) *'Leon (Squall)' / Balamb (Final Fantasy VIII) *'Cloud Strife' / Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) (NOTE: Leon and Cloud both made past appearances in KH games, but not as world partners.) *'Vincent Valentine' / (Final Fantasy VII) *'Hero' / The Dark Citadel (Dragon Quest) *'Chrono' / Chrono Trigger'' *'Vann' / Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' *'Fayt Leingod' / StarOcean Till The End of Time'' *'Mario' / Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Relatively new worlds *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' / Stark Tower (Iron Man) *'Link (Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess)' / Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) *'Indiana Jones' / Treasure Kingdom (Indiana Jones) New summons Disney summons *'The Brave Little Toaster'/''(Wikipedia: The Brave Little Toaster)'' *'Max the Trimaxion Drone Ship' / Phaelon (Flight of the Navigator) *'Baloo' / The Jungle Book *'Darkwing Duck' / Darkwing Duck *'Elliot' / Pete's Dragon *'Kuzco' / The Emperor's New Groove *'Bolt' / Bolt *'Jack-Jack' / The Incredibles *'Kenai' / '' Brother Bear'' *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Rex' / Toy Story *'Roger Rabbit' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'The Spring Sprite' / Fantasia 2000 *'Tron' / Tron (NOTE: Since Jet is your new ally in Space Paranoids, Tron is only a summon.) *'V.I.N.CENT' /''The Black Hole'' *'Willie the giant' /''Fun and Fancy Free'' *'Nemo' / Finding Nemo *'Aslan' / Narnia *'James P. Sullivan' / Monsters, Inc. *'Br'er Rabbit' /''Song of the South'' *'Zords' / Power Rangers *'Zachary (Zack) and Cody Martin'/''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *'Remy'/''Ratatouille (2007 film)'' *'Virgil Fox'/''Minutemen'' *'Oliver Oken' / Hannah Montana *'Dwayne Robertson' / D2: The Mighty Ducks *'Edwin Venturi' / Life With Derek *'Kermit the Frog, or Miss Piggy or Animal' / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) *'Lumpy the Heffalump' / Pooh's Heffalump Movie *'Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat' / The Aristocats *'Phineas and/or Ferb' / Phineas and Ferb *'Shane Grey' / Camp Rock *'WALL-E and EVE' / WALL-E *'Carl Fredricksen' and/or Russell / Up *'Shaun the Sheep' / Shaun the Sheep *'Takanuva' / BIONICLE *'Sentinel Knight'/''Power Rangers'' Square-Enix summons *'Fighter' / Final Fantasy I *'Black Mage''' / Final Fantasy I *'White Mage''' / Final Fantasy I *'Dollface''' / The Strangers *'Rydia''' / Final Fantasy IV *'Bahamut''' / Final Fantasy X *'Anima''' / Final Fantasy X *'Yojimbo''' / Final Fantasy X *'The Magus Sisters''' / Final Fantasy X *'Knights of the Round''' / Final Fantasy VII *'Alphonse Elric' / Fullmetal Alchemist *'Magus' / Chrono Trigger *'Cliff Fitter''' / StarOcean Till The End of Time *'Princess Peach' / Super Mario Bros Other *'No. XIV (Xion)' *'Rixu (Riku's Nobody)' Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new and returning worlds (NOTE: Some of the songs might be used again in new and returning worlds like on Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II). *'The Tipton Hotel'/''Theme from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"'' and Working Together (NOTE: Working Together is the one of the battle songs from Kingdom Hearts II). *'Andy's Room'/''You've got a friend in me'' from the Toy Story movies. *'100 Acre Wood'/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). *'Narnia'/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). *'The Stewart House (or California)'/''Life's What You Make It'' and Bustin' Up On The Beach (NOTE: Bustin' Up On The Beach is the Destiny Islands optional (or happy) battle song from Kingdom Hearts). *'Radiator Springs'/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). *'Summerton High School'/original music score or themes from Minutemen (arranged by the Kingdom Hearts composer or arranger) *'Camp Rock'/original music score and original songs from Camp Rock (arranged by the Kingdom Hearts composer (score) and reprised the songs by the cast from the film). Extra songs for cutscenes, and battles (gameplays) (NOTE: These songs are from the Kingdom Hearts series.) *'The Tipton Hotel'/''Hesitation'', Dance to the Death, Working Together, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle and Friends in My Heart. *'Narnia'/''Villains of a Sort (KHII Version), ''Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Desire For All That is Lost and Friends in My Heart. *'Radiator Springs'/''Missing You'', Hesitation, Rowdy Rumble, and Friends in My Heart *'The Stewarts House'/''Missing You'', Strange Whispers, Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor and Friends in My Heart. *'Summerton High School'/''Missing You'', Laughter and Merriment, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor, Hesitation and Friends in My Heart. *'East High School'/''Strange Whispers'', Roxas, Missing You, The Corrupted, The Encounter and Friends in My Heart. *'Danville'/''Hazardous Highway'', Strange Whispers, Laughter and Merriment The Corrupted, and Roxas *'Andy's Room'/''Missing You'', Working Together, Hesitation, Dance to the Death and Roxas *'Camp Rock'/''Missing You'', Apprehension, Hesitation, Desire For All That is Lost, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Sinister Shadows, A Fight to the Death, Roxas, One-Winged Angel (from "Final Fantasy VII") (Kingdom Hearts II version) and Friends in My Heart. *'Space Cruiser'/''Space Paranoids'', Byte Bashing, Byte Striking, Hazardous Highway, Sinister Shadows, Hesitation, Villians of a Sort (KHII Version), The Corrupted, Missing You, Laughter and Merriment, Kairi (KHII Version), A Twinkle in the Sky, Darkness of the Unknown and Friends in My Heart. Original Past and Present Disney songs arranged by Yoko Shimomura and/or Karau Wada *"Life's What You Make It" (from Hannah Montana) (during gameplay on the Stewarts House level, without singing words or vocals, just music) *"Living Life With Derek" (from Life With Derek) (during gamplay on the McDonald-Venturi Household level, without lyrics being sung, just music *"Theme from The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" (during gamplay on the Tipton Hotel level, without lyrics, just music) *"We Rock" (from Camp Rock) (with lyrics being sung by the cast of Camp Rock with the same dance numbers, camera movements/angles, this time with Sora, Donald and Goofy on the Camp Rock level) (used at the end of the Second Visit in the world of Camp Rock before Sora and co. leaving) *"Play My Music" (from Camp Rock) (during cutscene on the Camp Rock level, sung by the Jonas Bros. on the First Visit with the same camera angles/movements and dance numbers from the film) *"Dream on" (by Aerosmith) (during Camp Rock level within gameplay, without singing words or vocals (lyrics), just music) *"Beyond Beautiful" (by Aerosmith) (during Camp Rock level within gameplay, without signing words or vocals (lyrics) the exception of the refrain, just music) *"Closer to the Truth" (by Cryoshell) (during some cutscenes and battles in BIONICLE level without vocals) "Dearly Beloved" theme song idea(s) *"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack) *"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack) *"Dearly Beloved -Remix-" (by the Jonas Brothers, with the same Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) *"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Miley Cyrus with the same Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) *"Dearly Beloved" (fast version by the Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) *"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Celine Dion and the Jonas Bros., background vocals by Enya, and composed by Yoshimimura and/or Wada) *"Dearly Beloved (instrumental by Kenny G.)" Utada Hikaru theme song idea(s) *"Dearly Beloved" List of New and Returning Disney Worlds with New and Returning Final Fantasy Characters *'Camp Rock' **Vann (from Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings) **Cloud and Sepheroth (from Final Fantasy VII) **The Gullwings *'Summerton High School' (from Minutemen) **Auron (from Final Fantasy X) **Moogle(s) *'Twilight Town' (from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) **Tifa **Moogle(s) *'The Titpton Hotel' (from The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) **Seifer **Vivi **Fuu **Raijin Villains *'Master Of Ultimate Evil *'Stromboli'/''Pinocchio *'Master Control Program (MCP)'/''Tron'' *'Sark'/''Tron'' *'Sykes'/''Oliver and Company'' *'Ursula'/''The Little Mermaid (Disney Film)'' *'Captain Hook'/''Peter Pan (Disney Film)'' *'Clayton'/''Tarzan'' *'Madame Medusa'/''The Rescuers'' *'Percival C. McLeach'/''The Rescuers: Down Under'' *'Rita Repulsa'/''Power Rangers'' *'Jafar'/''Aladdin (Disney Film) *'Lady Tremaine'/''Cinderella (Disney film)'' *'Frollo'/''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney film)'' *'Alameda Slim'/''Home On The Range (Disney Film)'' *'Henry Ravenswood a.k.a "The Phantom"'/''Phantom Manor'' *'Bowler Hat Guy'/''Meet The Robinsons'' *'Scar'/''The Lion King'' *'Shere Khan'/''The Jungle Book (Disney Film)'' *'Ratcliffe'/''Pocahontas'' *'Syndrome'/''The Incredibles'' *'Evil Emperor Zurg'/''Toy Story 2'' *'Sid Phillips'/''Toy Story'' *'Hopper'/''A Bug's Life'' *'Randall Boggs and/or Henry J. Waternoose'/''Monsters, Inc.'' *'Chick Murphy Hicks'/''Cars (2006 film)'' *'Gaston'/''Beauty And The Beast'' *'Forte the Pipe-Organ'/''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' **'Fife the Piccolo' *'White Witch'/''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)'' *'Cruella De Vil'/''One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961 film)'' *'Simon Bar Sinister'/''Underdog'' *'Dr. Claw'/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Queen Narissa'/''Enchanted (2007 film)'' *'Queen and/or Hag Queen (Witch)'/''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)'' *'Maleficent'/''Sleeping Beauty'' (NOTE: She was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *'Pete'/various Mickey Mouse and Goofy cartoon shorts and films (NOTE: He was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *'Lyle T. Rourke'/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Edgar the Butler'/''The Aristocats'' *'Ryan Evans'/''High School Musical'' *'Sharpay Evans'/''High School Musical'' *'Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer'/''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *'Henrietta LaVerne a.k.a. "The Cracker"'/''Hannah Montana'' *'"Dr." Heinz Doofenshmirtz'/''Phineas and Ferb'' *'Ratigan'/''The Great Mouse Detective'' *'Luann Stewart'/''Hannah Montana'' *'Jack Frost'/''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' *'Stinky Pete (Prospector)'/''Toy Story 2'' *'Hades'/''Hercules (Disney Film) *'Luther the Creator'/ StarOcean Till The End of Time *'Dr. Calico'/''Bolt'' *'Shan-Yu'/''Mulan'' *'The Horned King'/''The Black Cauldron'' *'Captain Gantu'/''Lilo & Stitch'' *'Prince John'/''Robin Hood (Disney Film)'' *'Croc'/''The Wuzzles'' *'Tess Tyler'/''Camp Rock'' *'Mr. Glass'/''Unbreakable'' *'Muntz'/''Up'' *'AUTO (Autopilot)'/''WALL-E'' *'Chernabog'/''Fantasia'' *'Judge Doom'/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' **'Toon Patrol' ***'Smart Guy' (apparently, they must have needed to censor the original name, Smart Ass) ***'Psycho' ***'Wheezy' ***'Stupid' ***'Greasy' *'Yzma'/''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Nidhiki'/''BIONICLE'' *'Krekka'/''BIONICLE'' *'Teridax'/''BIONICLE'' (NOTE: Teridax is often known as simply "Makuta".) *'Roodaka'/''BIONICLE'' *'Sidorak'/''BIONICLE'' Reformed Villians *'Tess Tyler' / Camp Rock *'Jack Frost' / The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause *'Fife the Piccolo' / Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *'Mirage' / The Incredibles *'Molt (Hopper's brother)' / A Bug's Life List of Worlds that has Heartless, Unbirths, Nobodies, and one of the Organization XIII members *''The Tipton Hotel'' (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Trickmaster **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' Larxene (No. XII) **'Unbirths:' *''The McDonald-Venturis House (or Ontario, Canada)'' (Life With Derek) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Darkball/Soldier/Blue Rhapsody/Search Ghost **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Gambler/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Vexen **'Unbirths:' *''Narnia'' (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Wizard/Wyvern/Defender **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' Luxord **'Unbirths:' *''The Stewart House (or California)'' (Hannah Montana) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Aeroplane/Dark Side **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Twiglight Thorn **'Organization member(s):' Marluxia **'Unbirths:' *''Radiator Springs'' (Cars (2006 film)) **'Heartless:' Aeroplane/Air Soldier **'Nobodies:' None **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' *''Summerton High School'' (Minutemen (film)) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Aeroplane **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assasin/Creeper/Gambler/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Zexion **'Unbirths:' *''Camp Rock'' (Camp Rock (film)) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Wizard **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer/Creeper **'Organization members(s):' Xigbar **'Unbirths:' *''Space Cruiser'' (WALL-E) **'Heartless:' Strafer/Magnum Loader/Devastator **'Nobodies:' The Dragoon Ship/Dusk/Assasin **'Organization member(s):' Xemnas (Armoured version) **'Unbirths:' *''Del Valle High School'' (As The Bell Rings) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier **'Nobodies:' Dancer/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Xaldin **'Unbirths:' *''Metru Nui'' (BIONICLE) **'Heartless:' **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' Lexaeus New Voice actors and Extra New Characters (and Returning Voice Actors and Characters) (NOTE: Some of the new characters and the new voice cast actors may not appear (or may vary) in the future game releases of the Kingdom Hearts series). *Haley Joel Osment (or TBA) as Sora *David Gallagher (or TBA) as Riku *Jason Dolley as Virgil Fox (from Minutemen)/Newt Livingston (from Cory in the House) *Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Luann Stewart (Miley's evil cousin) (both from Hannah Montana) (if she is still in Disney by then) *Billy Ray Cyrus as Mr. Stewart *Dolly Parton as Aunt Dolly (from Hannah Montana) (guest appearance) *Vicki Lawrence as Mamaw Stewart (Miley's Grandmother) (from Hannah Montana) (guest appearance) *Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken (from Hannah Montana)/Jeremy (from Phineas and Ferb) *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus (from Phineas and Ferb)/Johnny (from The Replacements) *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog (from The Muppet Movie)/Wembley Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock)/Rizzo (from The Muppet Show) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy *Frank Oz as Monsters, Inc. Assistant Fungus *Tim Curry as Forte the Pipe Organ (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Steve Becemi as Randall Boggs *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan (Sulley)/Pacha (from The Emperor's New Groove) *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski *Mary Gibbs as Boo *Jennifer Tilly as Celia Mae (from Monsters, Inc.) *Micheal Seater as Derek Venturi (from ''Life with Derek) *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby *Ashley Tisdale as Maddie (from Zack and Cody)/Candace Flynn (from Phineas and Ferb)/Sharpay Evans (from High School Musical) *Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth (from High School Musical) *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (from Phineas and Ferb)/Caitlyn (from Camp Rock)/Kairi (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Michael Wallis as Sherrif the Police Car (from Cars) *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera (the Porche) (from Cars)/Rosie the Black Widow Spider (from A Bug's Life) *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear/Scott Calvin (Santa Clause) (from the Santa Clause movies) *Martin Short as Jack Frost (from The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause) *Eric Lloyd as Charlie Calvin (from the Santa Clause movies) *Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg (from Toy Story 2)/Crush the Sea-Turtle (from Finding Nemo) *Dave Foley as Flik (from A Bug's Life) *Liam Neeson as Aslan the Lion *Anna Popplewell as Susan Pevensie *Skandar Kaynes as Edmund Pevensie *Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie *William Moseley as Peter Pevensie *James McAvoy as Mr. Tumnus (from Narnia) *Tilda Swinton as The White Witch (from Narnia) *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr (Elastigirl) *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr *Spencer Fox as Dash (Dashiel) Parr *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine (Incrediboy, then Syndrome) *Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone (from The Incredibles) *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory the Blue Tang Fish *Alexander Gould as Nemo the Clownfish (from Finding Nemo)/Bambi (from Bambi II) *Albert Brooks as Marlin the Clownfish *William Defoe as Gill (from Finding Nemo) *Patton Oswalt as Remy (from Ratatouille) *Lou Romano as Alfredo Linguini (from Ratatouille) *Ian Holm as Chef Skinner (from Ratatouille) *Brenda Blethyn as Mama Heffalump (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Joy Tanner as Nora McDonald (from Life with Derek) *Jordan Todosey as Lizzie McDonald (from Life with Derek) *Ashley Leggat as Casey McDonald (from Life with Derek) *John Ralston as George Venturi (from Life with Derek) *Daniel Madger as Edwin Venturi (from Life with Derek) *Ariel Waller as Marti Venturi (from Life with Derek) *Moises Arias as Rico (from Hannah Montana) *Brooke Shields as Susan Stewart (from Hannah Montana) (guest appearance) *Zac Efron as Troy Bolton (from High School Musical) *Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres (from Camp Rock)/Charlotte Adams (from As the Bell Rings) *Jonas Brothers as Connect Three (from Camp Rock) **Joe Jonas as Shane Gray **Kevin Jonas as Jason **Nick Jonas as Nate *Maria Canals-Barrera as Theresa Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place)/Connie Torres (from Camp Rock) *David DeLouis as Jerry Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) *Adrian R'Mante as Esteban (from Zack and Cody) *Brian Stepanek as Arwin (from Zack and Cody) *John Ratzenburger as Hamm the Piggy Bank (from the Toy Story films)/P.T. Flea (from A Bug's Life)/Yeti the Abominable Snowman (from Monsters, Inc.)/School of Fish (from Finding Nemo)/The Underminer (from The Incredibles)/Mack the Semi-Truck (from Cars)/Mustafa (from Ratatouille)/John (from WALL-E) *Richard Petty as The King (from Cars) *Tony Oller as Danny Neilson (from As the Bell Rings) *Carlson Young as Tiffany Blake (from As the Bell Rings) *Collin Cole as Skipper Adamson (from As the Bell Rings) *Gabriela Rodriguez as Brooke Nichols (from As the Bell Rings) *Seth Ginsburg as Toejam (from As the Bell Rings) *Luke Benward as Charlie Tuttle (from Minutemen) *Nicholas Braun as Zeke Thompson (from Minutemen) *Chelsea Staub as Stephanie Jameson (from Minutemen) *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn (from Phineas and Ferb)/Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer (from Zack and Cody) *Estelle Harris as Muriel (from Zack and Cody)/Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head (from the Toy Story films) *Wallace Shawn as Nervous Rex (from the Toy Story films) *Kevin Spacey as Hopper (from A Bug's Life) *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta (from A Bug's Life) *Phyllis Diller as The Queen Ant (from A Bug's Life) (if she's still living) *Richard Kind as Molt (Hopper's brother) (from A Bug's Life) *David Hyde Pierce as Silm the Stick Bug (from A Bug's Life) *Denis Leary as Francis the Lady Bug (from A Bug's Life) *Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll the Pillbugs (from A Bug's Life) *Brad Garrett as Dim the Beetle (from A Bug's Life)/Bloat the Blowfish (from Finding Nemo)/Aguste Gusteau (from Ratatouille) *Peter Sohn as Emile (Remy's brother) (from Ratatouille) *Amy Adams as Giselle (from Enchanted) *James Marsden as Prince Edward (from Enchanted) *Timothy Spall as Nathaniel (from Enchanted) *Patrick Dempsey as Robert Philip (from Enchanted)/ McDreamy from Grey's Anatomy *Idina Menzel as Nancy Tremaine (from Enchanted) *Rachel Covey as Morgan Philip (Robert's daughter) (from Enchanted) *Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa (from Enchanted) *Jeff Bennett as Pip in Andalasia (from Enchanted)/Conrad Fleem/Shelton Klutzberry (both from The Replacements) *Kevin Lima as Pip in New York (from Enchanted) *Katherine Heigl as Izzie Stevens (from Grey's Anatomy) *Kevin McKidd as Owen Hunt (from Grey's Anatomy) *Kimmy Robertson as Fifi the Feather-Duster (from Beauty and the Beast) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo (from The Muppet Movie (Disney released version))/Boober Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *Jerry Nelson as Robin the Frog (from The Muppet Movie (Disney released version))/Gobo Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *Joan Cusack as Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl (from Toy Story 2)/Abby Mallard (from Chicken Little) *Kelsey Grammer as The Prospector (Stinky Pete) (from Toy Story 2) *Wayne Knight as Al McWiggin (from Toy Story 2) *Jodi Benson as Ariel (from The Little Mermaid)/Tour Guide Barbie (from Toy Story 2) *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *Josh Hutcherson as Jess Aarons (from Bridge to Terabithia) *AnnaSophia Robb as Leslie Burke (from Bridge to Terabithia) *Allison Janney as Peach the Starfish (from Finding Nemo) *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle (from Finding Nemo)/Max (from The Muppet Movie (Disney released version)) *Stephen Root as Bubbles (from Finding Nemo) *Vicki Lewis as Deb & Flo (from Finding Nemo) *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel the Pellican (from Finding Nemo) *Nicholas Bird as Squirt the Little Sea-Turtle (Crush the Sea-Turtle's son) (from Finding Nemo)/Boy on Trycycle (from The Incredibles) *Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty)/Lady Tremaine (from the Cinderella films) *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Tress MacNeille as Anastasia (Cinderella's Stepsister) (from Cinderella II and Cinderella III'')/Daisy Duck/Chip the Chipmunk (from Chip and Dale) *Rob Paulsen as Jaq (from Cinderella II and Cinderella III) *Corey Burton as Gus Mouse (from Cinderella II and Cinderella III)/Dale the Chipmunk (from Chip and Dale)/Doc Hudson (from Cars)/Captain Hook/DiZ (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Frank Welker as Lucifer the Cat (from the Cinderella films)/Abu the Monkey (from the Aladdin films and series) *Andre Stojka as The King (from Cinderella II and Cinderella III)/Owl (from the Winnie-the-Pooh franchise) *Russi Taylor as The Fairy Godmother and Mary Mouse (from Cinderella II and Cinderella III)/Minnie Mouse (from various Disney cartoons and shorts) *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell (from Tinker Bell) *Jesse McCartney as Terrence (from Tinker Bell)/Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts II) *America Ferrera as Fawn (from Tinker Bell) *Raven-Symone as Iridessa (from Tinker Bell) *Lucy Liu as Silvermist (from Tinker Bell) *Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta (from Tinker Bell) *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion (from Tinker Bell) *Nancy Cartwright as Todd Daring (from The Replacements) *Grey DeLisle as Riley Daring/Buzz Winters (both from The Replacements) *Daran Norris as Dick Daring (from The Replacements) *David McCallum as C.A.R. (from The Replacements) *Candi Milo as Jacobo (from The Replacements) *Tempestt Bledsoe as Abbey (from The Replacements) *Lauren Tom as Tasumi (from The Replacements) *Jim Cummings as Pooh Bear/Tigger/Pete *Kath Soucie as Kanga (from the Winnie-the-Pooh franchise)/Agent K (from The Replacements) *Ken Sansom as Rabbit (from the Winnie-the-Pooh franchise) *Max Burkholder as Roo (from the Winnie-the-Pooh franchise) *Travis Oates as Piglet (from the Winnie-the-Pooh franchise) *Peter Cullen as Eeyore (from the Winnie-the-Pooh franchise) *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof/Pluto *Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket *Ben Burtt as WALL-E / M-O (both from WALL-E) *Jeff Garlin as the Captain (from WALL-E) *Elissa Knight as EVE (from WALL-E) *Kathy Najimy as Mary (from WALL-E) *Macintalk as AUTO (Autopilot) (from WALL-E) *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man (from Iron Man) *Jeff Daniels as Obidiah Stane/Iron Monger (from Iron Man) *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine (from Iron Man) *TBA as Pepper Potts (from Iron Man) *Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones (from Indiana Jones series) *Kate Capshaw as Willie Scott *Karen Allen as Marion Ravenwood Williams *Phillip Stone as Captain Blumburtt *Paul Freeman as Rene Belloq (from Raiders of the Lost Ark) *TBA as Short Round (from Temple of Doom) *TBA as Mola Ram *Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Paul Reubens as Max the spaceship *Meaghan Jette Martin as Tess Tyler (from Camp Rock)/Namine (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Straun Erlenborn as Christopher Robin (from the Winnie-the-Pooh franchise) *Amanda Maddock as Kessie the Blue Bird (from The Book of Pooh) *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter (from Cory in the House) *Madison Pettis as Sophie (from Cory in the House) *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter (from Cory in the House) *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) *David Henrie as Justin Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) *Jennifer Stone as Harper (from Wizards of Waverly Place) *Annie Potts as Bo Peep (from the Toy Story films) *Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen (from Up) *Jordan Nagai as Russell (from Up) *Christopher Plummer as Muntz (from Up) *Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *TBA as Mokey Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) Recurring and/or Non-speaking characters *Princess Dot (from A Bug's Life) *Chip (from Beauty and the Beast) *Jaques the Cleaner Shrimp (from Finding Nemo) *Wheezy the Squeeze-Toy Penguin (from Toy Story 2) *Sqeeze-Toy Aliens (from the Toy Story films) *The Penguin Servents (from Mary Poppins) *Marcus Brody (from Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Slave Driver/Mechanic (from Indiana Jones series) *Red the Fire-Truck (from Cars) *Toht (from Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Jane and Michael Banks (from Mary Poppins) *Bert (from Mary Poppins) *Mary Poppins (and her talking umbrella) *Mr. and Mrs. Banks (from Mary Poppins) *Frank the Bull (from Cars) *Heimlech the Caterpillar (from A Bug's Life) *Yzma (from The Emperor's New Groove) *Madame Trash Heap (Marjory) (from Fraggle Rock) *Philo and Gunge (from Fraggle Rock) *The Doozers (or some of them) (from Fraggle Rock) *Uncle Max (from The Lion King 1 1/2) *Ma (Timon's Mother) (from The Lion King 1 1/2) *The Storyteller Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) *(Uncle) Traveling Matt (from Fraggle Rock) New and Returning Character photos New and Returning Video Game Character Models/Designs New and Returning Video Game World Designs Photos of New and Returning Voice Actors Music Soundtrack List DISC 1 *1. Dearly Beloved (performed by Celine Dion and the Jonas Bros., and background vocals by Enya) *2. Destiny Islands *3. Dive Into the Heart -Destati- *4. The Radiant Garden *5. Hesitation *6. Camp Rock *7. Missing You *8. Play My Music (reprise performed by the Jonas Bros.) *9. Apprehension *10. Desire for All That is Lost *11. A Fight to the Death *12. Organization XIII *13. The 13th Struggle *14. One-Winged Angel *15. Roxas *16. This is Me (reprise performed by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato) *17. We Rock (reprise performed by the Cast of "Camp Rock" along with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lilly, Miley, Kairi and Oliver) *18. Friends in My Heart *19. Raider's March {Indiana Jones theme} (John Williams) *20. Theme From The Suite Life With Zack & Cody *21. Working Together *22. Dance to the Death *23. Evacuating London (by Harry-Gregson Williams, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) *24. Villains of a Sort *25. The Battle (by Harry-Gregson Williams, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) *26. It Only Takes A Moment (from Hello Dolly, as seen in WALL-E, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) *27. This Is The Life (by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) *28. Dream On (by Aerosmith, as seen in Miracle) *29. Strange Whispers *30. The Best of Both Worlds (from Hannah Montana) *31. Don't Want to Miss A Thing (by Aerosmith, as seen in Touchstone's Armegeddon) *32. Theme from As the Bell Rings *33. Could You Be The One? (reprised performed by Tony Oller, and music arranged by Yoko Shimomura) *34. You've Got A Friend In Me (written by Randy Newman, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) Video Game Soundtrack CD case/cover ideas Video Game CD and Cover Ideas Video Game Menu Ideas for Main Menu and Gameplay Menus *The artwork on the Main Menu screen might show Sora and all past and present characters we see today. Spoilers and/or Plots *Aerith dies in the Midgar level. She is killed the same way she is in Final Fantasy 7. In retaliation, Cloud kills Sephrioth. *Axel is brought back to life in the opening cutscene. *Kairi marries Sora in the end credits. *Kairi is an ally throughout the game (and even an optional playable character) and goes through the events and visual changes like Sora and the others do. *Lilly and Oliver join up with Sora, Donald and Goofy after the final battle and will probably appear in future iterations. *There is one sequenece where the Maharaja attempts to defeat Xemnas to stop the invasion of Heartless and gains a Keyblade. The scene then turns imiliar to the Mace Windu vs. Palpatine fight from Star Wars Episode 3. Genesis and Sephrioth from Final Fantasy then appears and helps kill the Maharaja, but Xemnas is left deformed with scarred skin. He then knights Genesis amnd Sephrioth secret apprentices and orders them to slay the "secret Keyblade masters", like the recently slain Maharaja. The two then are later sent to Treasure Kingdom and assassinate Zexion, Vexen, Lexuaus, and a group of Nazis. *After the Hannah Montana level, Marluxia is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle. *Sora and co. sing and dance along with the cast of "Camp Rock" after the boss battle and before leaving the world. *Sora and co. join and help the Minutemen (both First and Second Visit). *Miss Piggy saves the day by karate chopping the bad guys and help untie Kermit, Sora and co. from the wooden pillars. *Carey Martin and Mr. Moseby accused Zack and Cody for making a terrible mess in the lobby after leaving the hotel while Mr. Moseby was in Arwin's office. But then later, Sora, Maddie, Donald, Goofy, Oliver, Lilly, London and Esteban told her (and then Mr. Moseby) that it wasn't the twins, it was Larxene, Maleficent, Ilsa (the Swedish lady) and a couple of Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirts who were responsible for the mess, and Carey and Mr. Moseby said that they're sorry for accusing them, and everything was back to normal. This situation was between the First and Second Visit of the The Tipton Hotel world (level). *Christopher Robin, Kessie the Blue Bird, Lumpy and Mama Heffalump finally make an appearance in the 100-Acre Wood level (world). *A couple of Shadow and Soldier Heartless and Dusk Nobodies traps and surrounds Rico in his snack shack on the First Visit in the Hannah Montana world. *In the first visit of the Indiana Jones level, Sora is forced to drink the blood of Kali along with Indy and succumbs to its power. He then tries to sacrifice Donald and Goofy along with Willie Scott to Kali-Ma. He is shocked out of his trance by Short Round. *In the second visit, the Darkside monster appears to steal the ark and make Heartless out of what's inside it. Belloq breifly teams up with Indy, Marion, Sora and group to stop it, then tie them up once the beast falls. *On the Second Visit in the Terabythia world, Sora and co. asked Jess why is he crying. He said that his friend died when she was trying to swing across to enter Teribythia. *The world from Wizards of Waverly Place and the world from Cory in the House were destroyed by Heartless, Nobodies, Unbirths and new Disney Villians, and the characters from Wizards of Waverly Place appears in the Disney Castle world, and the characters from Corey in the House appears in the Radiant Garden (Hollow Bastion) world. *Mary Poppins' world was also destroyed, and she, Bert, the Banks Family and the Penguin Servants appear in the Disney Castle world, but do not have any dialogue, only in balloon captions during gameplay, but not in a cutscene. *Gery's Anatomy characters lose their worlds to Heartless as well. *Most of the worlds shown here may take place in a forth installment that could finish up the series, which will detail Sora defeating Xemnas once and for all, and the fate of Genesis (some worlds include Iron Man, Life with Derek, Ratatouille and The World That Never Was). Boss Level ideas *'Radiator Springs' (Cars) **1st Visit: Chick Hicks ***Summon(s): Lightning McQueen and Goofy **2nd Visit: Pete ***Summon(s): Lightning McQueen and Donald **Optional Battle: Frank the Bull (1st Visit or 2nd Visit) ***Summon(s): Lightning McQueen / Assistance: Mater *'The Tipton Hotel' (Zack & Cody) **1st Visit: Ilsa ***Summon(s): Zack and Cody Martin **2nd Visit: Maleficent then later, Larxene ***Summon(s): Goofy and Oliver Oken (Maleficent) / Donald and Lilly Truscott (Larxene) **Optional Battle: None *'Camp Rock' (Camp Rock) **1st Visit: Sephiroth ***Summon(s): Cloud, Goofy and Shane Grey / Assistance: Oliver Oken, Donald Duck and Lilly Truscott **2nd Visit: Xigbar ***Summon(s): Shane Grey, Oliver Oken and Donald Duck / Assistance: Jason and Nate **Optional Battle: TBA *'Gustau's Restraunt' (Ratatouille) **1st Visit: Chef Skinner ***Summon(s): Remy and Goofy **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: The Old Lady's house (1st Visit) ***Summon(s): Goofy and Remy / Assistance: Emile *'The Stewarts Household' (Hannah Montana) **1st Visit: Henrietta Leverne/The Cracker ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott **2nd Visit: Luann Stewart then later, Marluxia ***Summon(s): Donald and Goofy (Luann Stuwart) / Donald and Oliver Oken (Marluxia) **Optional Battle: None *'Ant Island' (A Bug's Life) **1st Visit: The Bird ***Summon(s): Goofy and Flik **2nd Visit: Hopper ***Summon(s): Flik and Donald **Optional Battle: None *'Treasure Kingdom' (Indiana Jones) **1st Visit: Chatter Lal, Slave Driver, then Mola Ram ***Summon(s): Short Round, Goofy, Donald **2nd Visit: Toht, then German Mechanic, then Darkside ***Summon(s): Marion, Goofy, Donald, Axel **Genesis Mode only: Zexion, Vexen, Lexuaus *'Monsters, Inc. (or Monstropolis)' (Monsters, Inc.) **1st Visit: Randall Boggs ***Summon(s): Goofy and Sully **2nd Visit: Henry J. Waternoose III ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken and Sully **Optional Battle: TBA *'The Axiom' (WALL-E) **1st Visit: AUTO (Autopilot) ***Summon(s): WALL-E and EVE **2nd Visit: Xemnas (Armoured Version) ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken **Optional Battle: TBA *'Andy's Room' (Toy Story films) **1st Visit: Sid and/or Scud ***Summon(s): Buzz Lightyear and Goofy **2nd Visit: The Prospector (Stinky Pete) ***Summon(s): Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Goofy and Rex **Optional Battle: Emperor Zurg (in the Star Command World inside Andy's TV Monitor) (1st Visit only) ***Summon(s): Oliver Oken and Buzz Lightyear *'Metroville' (The Incredibles) **1st Visit: The Omnidroid ***Summon(s): Mr. Incredible and Goofy **2nd Visit: Syndrome (Buddy Pine) and his new Omnidroid ***Summon(s): Goofy, Mickey, Oliver and Mr. Incredible / Assistance: Elastigirl, Violet, Dash and Frozone **Optional Battle: None *'Summerton High School' (Minutemen) **1st Visit: Maleficent ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, and the Minutemen **2nd Visit: Pete then later Zexion ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, and the Minutemen (Pete) / Goofy, Donald and Virgil Fox (Zexion) **Optional Battle: TBA *'Del Valle High School' (As the Bell Rings) **1st Visit: Frank the Bully ***Summon(s): Goofy and Toejam / Assistance: Skipper and Danny **2nd Visit: Xaldin ***Summon(s): Donald and Oliver **Optional Battle: None *'Metru Nui' (BIONICLE) **1st Visit: Nidhiki, Krekka, and Teridax ***Summon(s): TBA **2nd Visit: Kahgarak, Vakama, Lexaeus, Sidorak, and Roodaka ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: Icarax Notable Lines of Dialouge * "Holy crud! Has Indy gone nuts?!" **"He no nuts. He's crazy!" -Sora and Short Round (Indiana Jones level) * "Wow. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" -Unknown Kid (Incredibles level) (First or Second Visit) * "AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" -Cloud Strife (Midgar level) * "People say the best weapon is the one you never have to fire, I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only need to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far." -Tony Stark (Iron Man level) (First Visit) * "I'm not bad, Sora. I'm just drawn that way." -Jessica Rabbit (Toontown level) (First Visit) * "Cripes! Judge Doom's a Toon!" ** "Surprised?" * "No, that freeway scheme of yours could only be dreamed up by a Toon." -Sora and Judge Doom (Tonntown level) (Second Visit) *"Noooo!! Perry the Platypus and... who are you?" **"What's it to ya, huh?" -Doofenshmirtz and Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (First Visit) *"Non! Underminer, si te vous!" **"Yes, Bomb Voyage!" -Underminer and Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles level) (First Visit) * "You are grounded boys! On the 23rd Floor!" **"We didn't do anything!." **"We don't remember making a mess in the lobby!" -Carey Martin and Zack & Cody Martin (The Tipton Hotel level) (First Visit) *"No, Genesis! Stop! The war is over! Xemnas promised us peace. He only wanted to- Oh s***!" (Genesis stabs Vexen) -Vexen (Indiana Jones level) * "What are those strange and creepy creatures?" **"Those are Heartless and Nobodies. Let me tell you about them. This is very serious." -Marti Venturi and Sora (The McDonald-Ventri Residence Household (Life with Derek) level) (First Visit) * "What is the Organization XIII?" -Miley Stewart to Sora, Donald and Goofy (Malibu, California (The Stewarts Residence Household) level) (First Visit) * "KRON STOP!!! If you want to attack Aladar, you must attack me first!" **"Get...out...OF MY WAY!!" -Sora and Kron (Dinosaur level) (Second Visit) * "I'm sorry master. I will never disobey you again." -Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame level) (First or Second Visit) * "Soon, Kali Ma will rule the world!" -Mola Ram (Indiana Jones level) * "And now, Keyblade master, you will die." -Xemnas to Riku (Twilight Town) * "No... now I'll die cold and alone..." (to Cloud) "YOU SON OF A-" (Cloud cuts Sephrioth's head off) -Sephrioth (Camp Rock level) * "Black robed-freakazoid say what?" -Miley Stewart to Marluxia (Malibu, California (The Stewarts Residence Household) level) (Second Visit) * "Indy, I love you! Wake up!" "You too, Sora!" -Short Round (Indiana Jones level) * "I'm back!!!!" -Axel * "Pooh told me all about you, Sora." -Christopher Robin (100-Acre Wood level) (First Visit) * "What's the matter Jess?" -Goofy to Jess (Terabythia level) (Second Visit) * "What the hell is that?" ** "A Heartless! Let's get it!" -Marion and Sora (Indiana Jones level) * "Fools! Do you honestly think that you can defeat ME?! You are more naive than I thought! (laughs evilly)" * "We'll just see about that!" -Icarax and Kairi (BIONICLE level) * "Hey, Toejam, what's your real name?" -Donald Duck to Toejam (As the Bell Rings level) (First Visit) Notable Lines of Dialouge (of good characters) during battles (bosses) * Battle Quotes for Oliver Oken: **"Take that!" **"Hi-ya!" **"Sora!" **"(Groan)..." **"Lilly!" * Battle Quotes for Zorro: **''Sora!'' **''More Heartless?'' * Battle Quotes for Indiana Jones: **"Take this!" **"Auggghh!!" **"Sora!" **"(sigh)..." **(to Mola Ram) "You betrayed Shiva!" * Battle Quotes for Rex (Toy Story): **"ROAR!" * Battle Quotes for Zack and Cody Martin: **"Ouch!" (Zack Martin) **"Oof!" (Cody Martin) **"(Grunt)" (Zack Martin) **"You're going down!" (Zack or Cody Martin) **"CODY!" (Zack Martin) **"ZACK!!" (Cody Martin) * Battle Quotes for Shane Grey (Camp Rock): **"BACK OFF!!" **"(Grunt)" **"(Groans)..." **"(Moans)..." (when he faints) * Battle Quotes for Toejam (As the Bell Rings) **"Take that!" **"This is gonna hurt!" **"(Grunt)" **"(Moans)..." **"Ouch!" **(Gasps)!" Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses) * Battle Quotes for Chef Skinner (Ratatouille): **"I'll get you yet, you rats!" **"(SCREAMS!)" **"(Groan)..." * Battle Quotes for AUTO (WALL-E (film)): **"Stop at once!" **"You'll never stop me!" **"NOOOOOOOooooooooo!!......." * Battle Quotes for Zexion (Treasure Kingdom) **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" **"Now die!" **"Oof!" **"THIS ENDS NOW!! **"I WILL KILL YOU!" **"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" **"To hell with you, Genesis!" * Battle Quotes for Mola Ram (Treasure Kingdom) **"HaHaHa!!" **"Kali-Ma, shaktidai! Kali-Ma, shaktidai!" **"THE STONES ARE MINE!!" **"Foolish Keyblade master!" **"I am immortal!" **"Gahk!" **"Curse you, Dr. Jones!" **"NOOOOO!!!!" **"Stop! Stop!" * Battle Quotes for Teridax (BIONICLE): **"Your destiny shall be crushed!" **"(laughs)" **"Sora!" **"You have no destiny!" **"Your unity is pathetic!" **"Your duty is feeble!" **"Accept your doom!" **"The heart is one that I shall devour!" **"This cannot be...happening!" * Battle Quotes for Iron Monger (Iron Man): **"(laughs evily) **"Tony Stark!! I'm gonna kill ya!" **"SORA!!!" **"You'll pay for this!" **"Guh!" **"Hold still, ya little pricks!" **"This can't be true!" **"I'd surrender if I were you." *Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) **"Back down, Jadis! I'll personally kill the big cat!" **"Look, Aslan, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!" **"Aslan is dead Peter Pevensie! Now you and Sora are next!" **"Arise, Heartless Angel!" * Battle Quotes for Chick Murphy Hicks (Cars): **"You must die!" **"Stop me or else!" **"Delinquent Road Hazards, attack!" **"I will prepare your defeat, Sora!" **"You must not win!" **"Heartless, back up!" **"No! back off!" **"It Can Not Be! No!" * Battle Quotes for King Miraz (Narnia): **"I will destroy you!" **"Telmarines! Heartless! attack!" **"Cast Maleficent's spell!" **"If I defeat you, Xemnas will be pleased." **"I'll cast you out of Narnia!" **"No! stop! please! nooooooo!" New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions *In order to defeat Forte the Pipe-Organ from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, run (Sora) up to his keyboard, and hit it with old or new Keyblades, and fire power. Beast, Oliver Oken and Goofy will be your summons, and Fife the Piccolo Flute will be your assistant. Watch out for shooting green lights of music notes from Forte. He has 4 HP lives. When he's defeated, the Beast will throw the keyboard out of the way and then Forte will fall and then disappear. There will be a couple Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths involved in this level. *To defeat Mola Ram in the Treasure Kingdom level, your only summon will be Short Round, and your second ally being (surprise, surprise) Axel. You have to watch out for when Mola Ram lunges at you and grabs you by the chest. He is attempting to rip out your heart, so make like what Short Round yells in the movie and... COVER YOUR HEART!! He has 3 HP bars, and can temporalily make himself invicible to physical attacks. Cast Blizzard to disable his shielding and whack away. When Indy cuts down the bridge, grab on and smack Mola Ram's feet and drag him down. Use one final Reaction Command to defeat the crazed Thuggee ruler once and for all. *To stop AUTO from crontrolling or destroying the Axiom Cruiser on the first visit, use the old and/or new Keyblades (and Blizzard power) with Sora. WALL-E will use a new power called "Paralyze" which make AUTO freeze for 10 seconds. EVE will use her Electric Shooter power for 12 seconds. AUTO has 7 HP lives. Be careful when you are trying to stop AUTO. He will make the Cruiser turn sideways making you slide down the floor for 20 seconds. While it is, you must defeat the Heartless. When AUTO is almost defeated or when Sora is almost out of HP, the Captain will walk up to assist you, and he will find the off button to stop AUTO for good. **Like from The World That Never Was, you had a very long fight with the Dragoon Ship and the Armoured Version of Xemnas along with Riku. This time you'll do it again only it has two stages in WALL-E's world, defeat with new powers and Oliver Oken will drive the small aircraft that Riku flew on in the near ending of Kingdom Hearts II. This boss will be shown on the 2nd Visit of WALL-E's world where the Axiom is. (The Axiom will assist you by shooting lasers at the Dragoon Ship, but not when Sora and Oliver go inside the front part of the ship when they defeat Xemnas. *Defeating the White Witch from Narnia can be very difficult sometimes, and you will need alot of summons to help you. The White Witch has 3 HP lives. This battle requires the old/new Keyblades one (or more than one if you choose) of the Drive Forms, and lots of Fire Power. Your summons will be Peter, Susan, Edmund, Goofy and Aslan. The Assistance characters will be Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, Donald Duck and Lucy. Instead of using her evil fighters, the White Witch will be using the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unbirths. Here's how you defeat the White Witch. While trying to run up to defeat the Witch, defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths by using the Keyblade while you're using Narnian weapons as well. When you get closer, use a stronger Keyblade whether it's old or new, and use the stronger power of Fire Power. Don't use Blizzard Power because that will recover her HP. She has very powerfull magic, so be careful when when you get closer to her. Use your Enemy Power "Vanish" so that she won't see you. When the White Witch's wand shows freely in her hand use a brand new Keyblade called the "Narnian Key" so that she will lose all of her very last HP, and then Aslan can give her one final blow. **In the Old Narnia and New Narnia battles, Sora will be able to ride Aslan and perform attacks via Quick Time Events after defeating Jadis in New Game+ instead of the Narnian Keyblade, Sora will recieve the "Deeper Magic Keyblade" which is indestructible and is akin to a "God Mode" because if Sora faints, the Deeper Magic will work more powerful and death will be turned back, just like Aslan says in the Movie. *On the First Visit of Camp Rock, the first boss will be Sephiroth. He has 4 HP lives. You're summons will be Shane Grey, Cloud and Goofy. Donald, OLiver Oken, and Lilly Truscutt will be your assistant. **On the Second Visit of Camp Rock, the second battle will be Xigbar. He has 6 HP lives. You're summons will be Shane Grey, Donald, and Oliver Oken. The other two of Connect Three (Jason and Nate) will be your assistants. This battle will take place in the Final Jam Theater, but don't worry. Once you have defeated Xigbar completely, he and all of his creation of evil will disappear from the room before the audience arrive. This level will involve with Nobodies, some Heartless and a few Unbirths as well. *In the Fraggle Rock world, there will be no boss battles. However, there is an optional battle in the Gorg's Garden. To stop Junior Gorg capturing or smashing you, use the old or new Keyblades. He has only 1 HP bar. If you want to stop, just run away (and it will show a cutscene), if you're trying to go back to Fraggle Rock or the Trash Heap. **Like in the 100-Acre Wood world, this world will not involve any Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths. Script(s) *Make your own script (story) here! The story begins with a shadow rising up from the beach in the opening of Kingdom Hearts III. The shadow is of Axel, a Organization XIII member thought to be dead after holding off a army of Nobodies in Bexnit and Between. Behind him, a Dusk appears and is about to lunge at him. *Axel: ! I should've seen this coming... Thinking fast, he throws his chakra at the Dusk and the Nobody flutters to the ground lifeless. He sighs and forces the chakra back into his hand. He opens a portal and walks through it, apparently muttering something about Roxas. Axel has finally gained a heart and is truly whole. Meanwhile at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette are walking home from their hideout, when they encounter Vivi. *Olette: Oh, hey Vivi. Vivi is unresponsive. He walks over to Seifer when he arrives into the area. *Seifer: Well, well, if it isn't Hayner's lackey Dork Street and his gal pal. **Olette: (angrily) Back off, Seifer. *Seifer: Or what? A lecture? (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm scared! Hahahahaha!! (pulls out his Struggle club) Try to block this, girly! Seifer is then kicked in the chest by Olette and she steals the Struggle Club from Seifer's hands. *Olette: (smirking) You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Now, BACK OFF! Seifer gasps, and rushes off grabbing Vivi by the wrist. *Pence: Wow, that was amazing! **Olette: Thanks, I picked it up from Hayner. Now let's go before Seifer gets back. Hey, do you remember Sora? *Pence: (brief moment of silence, then) You mean that kid from those Islands with that Key? I wonder whether he stiopped those creatures from appearing. All of a sudden, a swarm of Dusks and Creepers appear around Olette and Pence. Olette: What the?! At the same time, a tall figure in gleaming gold armor wielding a Keyblade with chainsaw-like edges attacks the Nobodies. *???: (yelling to Pence and Olette) Go! Now! **Olette: But... *???: Just go! There's no time! I'll hold them off as much as I can! **Pence: Wait! Who are you? *???: I'm a Keyblade wielder, Terra. (more Nobodies materialize) Damn! There's too many of them! Just get to safety! I'll meet up with you later! Terra's helmet is broken at this moment and he removes it quickly. His face is revealed, and he is a handsome young man with spiky upright brown hair. *Olette: All right! Pence, we have to get to the Sandlot! **Pence: Right! And so, the two rush off to the Sandlot, with Terra finishing off the Nobodies and rushing after them. World Order ideas *On each list you make, list 21 worlds. *Idea List #1: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Camp Rock (2 Visits) **3. Radiator Springs (2 visits) **4. Malibu (Hannah Montana) (2 visits) **5. Fraggle Rock (1st Visit only) **6. Hollywood Theaters (Muppet Movie) **7. Radiant Garden (a couple of visits) **8. The Tipton Hotel (2 visits) **9. 100 Acre Wood (in the Radiant Garden world (1 visit only)) **10. Twilight Town (2 visits) **11. Gusteu's Restraunt (2 visits) **12. Andy's Room (Toy Story) (2 visits) **13. Star Command (a special world in Andy's Room on the TV) (1st visit only) **14. Ant Island (A Bug's Life) (2 visits) **15. Port Charles, New York (General Hospital) (2 visits) **16. The McDonald/Venturi Household (Life With Derek) (2 visits) **17. Summerton High School (Minutemen) (2 visits) **18. East High School (High School Musical) (2 visits) **19. Del Valle High School (As the Bell Rings) (2 visits) **20. Snow White's House (2 visits) **21. Disney Castle (1 visit) (Last World) *Idea List #2: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Hyrule (2 visits) **3. Stark Tower (3 visits) **4. Andalasia (Enchanted) (2 visits) **5. New York City (a special world in the wishing well of Andalasia) (various visits) **6. Danville (Phenias and Ferb) (2 visits) **7. Monstropolis/Monsters, Inc. (2 visits) **8. Beast's Castle (2 visits) **9. Treasure Kingdom (3 visits) **10. Sacred Heart Hospital (2 visits) **11. Castle of Dreams (2 visits) **12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) **13. The Tipton Hotel Code Breaker ideas *Change Sora to: **Oliver Oken (Hannah Montana) **Shane Grey (Camp Rock) **Riku **Goofy **Donald **Virgil Fox (Minutemen) **Marlin the Clownfish (Finding Nemo) **Peter Pevensie (Narnia) **Mickey Mouse *Change Goofy to: End Credits ideas *This article is about ideas for extra scenes that are shown on the left side of the credits like on the previous Kingdom Hearts series. It also has ideas for one more cutscene after the credits (like the scene where Sora Donald and Goofy walks on the long path and bumped into Pluto at the end of KH1), and before the Secret Movie Trailer starts (i.e. Another Side, Another Story or Birth by Sleep). Please make sure that it's a happy ending while you have an idea. *The characters from Zack and Cody were on the S.S. Tipton, and everyone was happy. There's also cameo appearances of the new characters from The Suite Life on Deck. (During Credits) *In Fraggle Rock, Gobo and his friends (Boober, Wembley, Mokey and Red) quietly tip-toed across the Gorg's Garden, and they were not even caught by Pa, Ma or Junior. (During Credits) *In the Hannah Montana world, Miley was so happy that her friends Oliver and Lilly came back from their mission with Sora and co.(During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) *The characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, Grey's Anatomy, Mary Poppins and Cory in the House were very happy that their worlds are back. (During Credits) *WALL-E, EVE and the rest of the robots and humans were very grateful to be back on Earth, and best of all, the grass and plants are growing like at the end of the movie. (During Credits) *Link and Zelda hang out in the Hyrule Castle, and watch the spell of Twilight Hyrule start to disappear. (During Credits) *Flash-foward for Indiana Jones and Marion in the conclusion of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, with Indy and Marion marrying, and cameos of Harold Oxley and Mutt Williams. (during credits) *Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn, Lola, Tess Tyler, Peggy and her friend were recording a new song "Three Months" after Camp Rock, just like on the DVD version of the movie. (However, there will be no audio sounds from that scene since Shimomura's orchestra is always playing right after the Utada Hikaru ending theme.) (during credits) *In the Great Barrier Reef, Marlin happily takes Nemo to Mr. Ray by having a race. (with same camera angles, only in 3D) (During credits) Cutscene Opening, Epilouge and Title Sequence ideas *This article is about ideas for Cutscene Opening(s), Epilouge and Title Sequences (for example, when you start playing the first Kingdom Hearts game (and even the third game, Kingdom Hearts II), it starts with the companies' names (Buena Vista Games and Square Enix), the zooming title of the words "KINGDOM HEARTS", the voice of Sora will be heard ("I've been having these weird thoughts latley..."), the Utada Hikaru theme song plays, the Epilouge/Gameplay and then finally, the title sequence with the Kingdom Hearts title card). *Think of something for the Cutscene Opening and type your idea(s) below this message. **Sora will or might say the same sentence from KHII ("A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up--yours and mine.") *Think of something for the Epilouge Cutscenes (or Epilouge Gameplays) and type your idea(s) below this message. *Think of something for the Title Sequence scene (and title card animation) and type your idea(s) below this message. List of Disney Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths *AUTO (from WALL-E) will be controling Heartless *Forte the Pipe-Organ (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) will be controling the Heartless and Nobodies *Hopper (from A Bug's Life) will be controling the Heartless *The Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) will be controling the Heartless *Queen Narrisa (from Enchanted) will be controling the Heartless *Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controling the Heartless (as always) *The White Witch (from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) will be controling the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths *King Miraz (from Prince Caspian) will be controlling Telmarine-like Heartless *Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) will be controlling poacher Heartless *Chick Murphy Hicks (from Cars) will be controlling car-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and Unbirths *Teridax (form Bionicle) will be controlling Heartless *Rita Repulsa (from Power Rangers) will be controlling Putty Heartless = See Also = Related ideas *Non-canon Kingdom Hearts External links *Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series *Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features